femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arrowrain/Aresia (Justice League)
Aresia is a rogue misandrist Amazon who is determined to purge the planet from all males. History When she was a young girl, Aresia's country was ravaged by war. In order to escape the chaos the girl and her mother fled aboard a cargo ship. During the ship's journey pirates attacked the vessel. In the middle of the ship's journey, bandits raided the ship for all the goods and supplies that were aboard before opening fire on the ship and destroying it. Aresia was the only other person who survived the attack apart from the ship's captain. She was barely conscious, clutched onto a shard of the wooden ship. The ship's captain took Aresia and swam her to safety; having landed on the shores of Themyscira. This valiant effort came at the cost of his own life; he suffered a fatal heart attack as a result of the strain put on his heart. Hippolyta found Aresia and the captain on the beach. She buried the noble captain, the only man ever buried on Themyscira, but kept his existence a secret because she did not think the captain was important enough to mention. After these events, Aresia was adopted by the Amazon Queen who raised her to adulthood. Whether or not she was considered an Amazon princess like Diana is not known. While on the island, she was magically endowed with Amazon strength. She was also she was taught and trained in Amazon fighting techniques and philosophies; she especially took to the idea of men not being necessary. As part of Aresia's final training and tests to truly become an Amazon was to live by herself in complete solitude; presumably to reflect upon whether or not she truly wanted to become an Amazon and truly renounce any ties to the outside world. During that time, no Amazon was allowed come check up on or talk with her. While in the tower, Aresia took this time to read books she had somehow acquired from the outside world about biology, chemistry and magic, which she used to figure out how to make a disease that affected only the males of the world. How she left the tower and traveled to the outside world is unknown. She took up the members of the then-defunct Injustice Gang, sans the lunatic Joker, the turned traitor Ultra-Humanite, and Cheetah, while recruiting a new female member, Tsukuri. The villains broke into a Gotham Biotech facility where they stole a vial with a plant sample inside. As they were leaving, they were intercepted by Batman who single-handedly defeated the super villains and confronted Aresia. Aresia easily defeated him and knocked him out by slamming him against the wall, however as she did she lost one of her bracelets. As the moral of her team began to waver she assured them they would hot have to fight the Justice League. She and her team then targetted a gem vault. While doing so she taunted the Justice League through a surveilance camera. After they took multiple gems she ordered her team to leave while she stayed behind. After taking a huge ruby Superman flew in and confronted him. She quickly defeatd him in combat and then tossed a gas grenade to infect the defeated Superman with an allergen she developed to target only males. After leaving she ran into Wonder Woman, she tossed Diana away and then escaped the scene. After she destroyed the gems her team demanded answers. She replied by infecting Copperhead, Solomon and Shade after which the two female members decided to join her cause of killing the male population. She developed more of the allergen, with what she had the gang steal, and proceeded to infect the city's population, leaving only the female fire-fighters, police officers, paramedics, and whatever job was required of them to take over. Aresia and her team then infiltrate a military base and take control of a stealth fighter jet to infect the entire planet with their allergen. Hippolyta shows up and attempts to convince her to stop, however Aresia lets Tsukuri knock her out and they take her captive. Aresia then orders Star Sapphire to inform Wonder Woman about her plan. As Sapphire brings Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl towards her she offers them one final chance to join her cause. Diana and Hawkgirl refuse and attack them. Aresia knocks Hawkgirl out with a single punch. Diana manages to defeat Sapphire however Aresia knocks her down and Tsukuri brings in the captured Hippolyta. Despite keeping Hippolyta hostage Diana and Hawkgirl attack. Aresia and Sapphire quickly knock them out. Aresia Tsukuri and Sapphire then take of with Hippolyta in the stealth plane. Diana and Hawkgirl kept chasing them and ended up making it to the inside of the plane. Aresia attmepted to convince them but then Hippolyta broke free. Hippolyta tells of the captain's brave deeds and how Aresia would not have been alive if not for a man. Nevertheless, Aresia chalks it up for the fact that he was different and proceeds with her master plan. Aresia knocks Hippolyta out of the plane which forces Hawkgirl to save her. Aresia and Diana fight hard as the rockets with allergen are about to get launched. However Hawkgirl damages the plane and Tsukuri escapes with a jetpack. Aresia and Diana keep fighting and Aresia knocks her out of the plane. The plane crashes in the water. Personality Deeply struck by her experiences as a child Aresia started to develope a hatred for all males. This hatred was reinforced by the preachings of the Amazons that men were not important and did not matter. Aresia became convinced that men were responsible for the missery in the world and that without them the wold would be a way better place. When learning about the allergen Aresia went rogue and was able to form a team of other villains. Her charm and commitment allowed her to make her team do whatever she wanted. However she had no loyalty for the male members of her team as she infected them as well after they had outlived their usefulness. Completely convinced of her idea she seemed suprised that other women like Diana and Hippolyta would not join her cause. Aresia had some respect for Hippolyta but dismissed her as well when she attempted to stop her. Despite this she still kept her alive and did not harm her. However after she learned that Hippolyta had not told her about the captain who had saved her she became enraged and attempted to kill her. Aresia seems hesistant to kill other women. Despite having the chance on numerous occassions she did not kill Hawkgirl or Diana and merely knocked them unconscious. This inability to use lethal force ended in the failure of her plan. Abilities: Aresia is a charismatic and skilled leader. She was able to assemble a team together and pull of several heists while avoiding the Justice League. A brilliant tactician Aresia was able to stay several steps ahead of the Justice League and outsmart them. She made Superman come to her to infect him and she deceived Diana in comming for her as well. Aresia is highly intelectual. She has deep knowledge of ancient magic as well as modern technology. She was able to create a allergen that would target all males regardless of species (even when they were from other planets). She is able to pilot planes and design grenades and rockets to spread the allergen. Aresia is highly charismatic and was able to completely deceive her team and keep her real intentions hidden from them. Aresia has superhuman strenght allowing her to smash through iron walls and crush gems in her hands. Her speed, power, reflexes and agility seems to outmatch that of Wonder Woman and is at least on par with that of Superman. Aresia excels at combat and warfare in all its forms. Trained in the Amazonian way of combat she is highly practiced in melee fighting, can easily deflect and dodge bullets and arrows and is a master in any weapon known to man. Aresia surpassed the greatest of the Amazons in combat. She was able to easily defeat Wonder Woman on multiple occassions. When confronted by Superman she instantly rendered him helpless with a armlock-chokehold combination after which she took him out with a single kick. Aip-2012-04-18-14h07m41s81.jpg Justiceleagues0116 aresia.png Momentopname 1 (23-8-2015 9-55).png Momentopname 2 (23-8-2015 9-55).png Momentopname 3 (23-8-2015 9-55).png Momentopname 4 (23-8-2015 9-56).png Momentopname 5 (23-8-2015 9-59).png Aip-2012-04-18-14h14m48s254.jpg Aip-2012-04-18-14h44m44s40.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Misandrist Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased